


Mystic Messenger Fic Masterlist!

by castleofbooks



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castleofbooks/pseuds/castleofbooks
Summary: This is a working collection of my favorite Mystic Messenger fics. There will be three chapters SFW, NSFW (excluding smut), and smut being its own category.
Kudos: 5





	1. Mystic Messenger SFW Fic List ~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Here is my master list of fics! 
> 
> There are three chapters, SFW, NFSW, and smut. Since there are many fics out there that are mainly story-driven but do have smut in them, they will be placed in the NSFW chapter. The smut chapter is basically PWOP.
> 
> Also don't forget, please read the tags on the original fics!

**Last Updated: 12/13/19**

**CANON SHIPS**  
  
  
 **ZEN x MC  
**  
 **YOOSUNG x MC  
**  
 **JAEHEE x MC**   
  
_________________________________  
  
 **JUMIN x MC**

1\. In Their Mourning by Bendingoftheheart   
** this fic is tagged w/ 'smut' but there isn't any **   
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841836>  
  


_________________________________

** SAEYOUNG x MC  **

1\. SevenxMC Good Ending Continued by FanfictionConnectionWordpress (this one made me cry tbh)  
[(https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953012/chapters/32118867)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953012/chapters/32118867)

_________________________________

**SAERAN x MC**

1\. Eighteen Hours by morninwarrior  
[(https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374740)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374740)

2\. A New Paradise by JazzGirl123  
[(https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649689)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649689)

3\. Intruder in the Window by calamitasCorvus  
[(https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636683)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636683)  
  


_________________________________

**JIHYUN x MC**

**1\. Made a Memory by Nearzy**   
[(https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483581)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483581)   
  
**2\. Your Eyes by Charmyeols  
([https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829619)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829619/chapters/22071317)**

__________________________________

**  
VANDERWOOD x MC**

__________________________________

**RIKA x MC**

1\. Moonlight Kisses by cats_and_coffee  
[(https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773553) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773553)

__________________________________

**NON-CANON SHIPS**

1\. Insufferable by Hanzo_Sucks  
[(https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387060)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387060)


	2. Mystic Messenger NSFW Fics ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW fics are fics that are mainly plot w/ some smut and fics that feature sensitive topics such as violence, drug use, death and more. 
> 
> PWOP/heavy smut is all on chapter 3!

**Last Updated: 1/1/20  
** **  
****  
fics marked w/ a "***" are my highly recommended fics! :)  
** **fics marked w/ a "!!!" have smut in them!  
  
pwop/heavy smut fics are in chp 3! **

**CANON PAIRINGS**

**_  
_** **_  
_** _**ZEN x MC**  
_  
 _ **11.**_ **Mystic Romance: Little Toxic !!**  
[ (https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503867/chapters/19488415)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503867/chapters/19488415) _  
_**_  
_** **_____________________________________ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** **_  
YOOSUNG x MC _** **_  
_** **_  
_** **1\. No One Needs You by GhostingOverTheKeys** **  
**([ https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742962 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742962) _)_ **_  
_** **_  
_** **_____________________________________ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** **_  
JAEHEE x MC _ ** **_  
  
_**

**_____________________________________ **

**_  
_****_JUMIN x MC _****_  
_****_  
_****1\. Rika’s Revenge by cats_and_coffee** **  
**(<https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777589> _)  
  
_ **2\. Hacked by ladymika  
[(https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548603](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548603/chapters/19599088))  
** ** _  
_** ** _____________________________________** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** ** _  
SAEYOUNG x MC _****_  
_****_  
_****_____________________________________** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** ** _JIHYUN x MC _****_  
_****_  
_****1\. Give Your Heart a Break by saunatonttu** **  
**([https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410633](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410633/chapters/19272316) _)_ _  
_ _  
_ **2\. Company by angel1876** **  
**([https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106884](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106884/chapters/27450102) _)_ ** _  
_** ** _  
_** **3\. Always With Me by charmyeols**  
([https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667864](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667864?show_comments=true&view_full_work=true#comment_266629375) ** _)_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** ** _____________________________________** ** _  
_** ** _  
_**

 **_SAERAN x MC _ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** **1\. Stripped by FantasyImmortal** **  
**([ https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653954 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653954) _)_ _  
__  
_**2\. The Daisy Chain by Soldsoulpunk** **  
**([ https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247059 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247059/chapters/45769438) _)  
  
_ **____________________________________  
_ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** **_VANDERWOOD x MC_ **

**_  
_** **_____________________________________ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** **_  
RIKA x MC  
  
_** **1\. After Dark by yotsubonoclover ~!!!~  
** ** _(<https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728664>)   
  
_ ** **______________________________________ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** _**  
**_ **NON-SHIP FICS** **_  
_**

**  
****1\. Passing the Torch by Cap_Soph606_iheartpudding** **  
**([ https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636699 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636699) )  
  
 **2\. Bad Ending by Rae_chan**  
( [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876818 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876818))   
  
  
**OTHER/MULTI-SHIP  
  
 **1\. The Color of Your Memories by MichiMichiHachiko** **  
([ https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025543 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025543/chapters/32302284) )  
  
** **2\. I Saw You First by SigmaLoveandTriangleShipping ~!!!~ ******* ** **  
**** **([ https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690452/chapters/19923319 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690452/chapters/19923319) )  
**

**3\. She Belongs to Me by Translationerror ~!!!~ ***  
(<https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100843/chapters/32489133>) **

  
  
  



	3. Mystic Messenger Smut Fics ~

** Last Updated: 3/06/20  
  
Fics Marked w/ a "**" are my highly recommended fics! :) **

**CANON PAIRINGS ** **  
****  
****JIHYUN + MC ** **  
**

**  
****1\. V-ignettes by sarsa** (part 1 & 2 are more angst/fluff, part 3 is smut)  
Part 1 - <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086061>  
Part 2 - <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095106>[**  
**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095106)Part 3 -<https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942910>  
Part 4 - <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942973/chapters/44973472> (Unfinished)   
  
**2\. I’ll Follow You Into the Dark by Tavaselda** **  
**([https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827186](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827186?fbclid=IwAR2aECkLcBq_ZySbVLvUyDM-8lSrkVHf0uQ986mNaHBeehh2NPG8h4Ve2YE))  
  
 **3\. Touch by Bendingoftheheart** **  
**(<https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802722>)  
  
 **4\. Lucky Ones by shinykarissa**  
([https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145397](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145397?fbclid=IwAR1Tew2nJXeDCTC6C3R5-0V98nI3taJXE3djIkVrjxxXdiRD0zh41Gs8GQQ))  
  
 **5\. A Lesson in Wanting by shadowqueen  
** ([https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460272)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460272)  
  
  
 **________________________________** **_  
_** **_  
_** **_ZEN + MC_ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** **1. & once more by paokous ** **  
**([ https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468071/chapters/19400566 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468071/chapters/19400566) )  
  
 **2\. Surprises by Alletsiva** **  
**([ https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515315 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515315) )  
  
 **3\. Don’t Let Them Hear by blossum**  
( [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433692 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433692) )  
  
 **4\. “Knight in Shining Armour” by theSarcasticFairy**  
( [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126198 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126198) )  
  
 **5\. The Beast Within by shinykarissa**  
( [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036434 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036434) )  
  
 **6\. A Lesson in Patience by blossum**  
( [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584093 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584093) )  
 **  
****7\. You Can Keep Me Warm On A Cold Night by tentenshi**  
( [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342218/chapters/19110877 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342218/chapters/19110877) )  
 **  
****8\. Prince by ReSolivagant**  
( [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182683 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182683) )  
  
 **9\. Shh, Not so Loud by Alletsiva**  
( [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512126 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512126) **_)_ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** **10\. Red Light by jaquie_bebop (Voyeurism)** **  
**([ https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625740 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625740) _)  
_

 ** _  
_** **____________________________________ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** **_YOOSUNG + MC _ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** **1\. Distractions by benevolentMelon** **  
**([ https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525332 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525332) )  
  
 **2\. First Time For Everything by Duchesse**  
( [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148621 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148621) )  
  
 **3\. Drunken Adventures with Yoosung by kinda_ooc_just_a_little  
** ([https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333104)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333104/chapters/21147800)  
  
 **4\. New Gaming Session by Opalustre**  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060209>  
  
 **__________________________________** **  
****  
****_ JUMIN + MC _ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** **1\. Not Interested in Anything Less than Everything by RubyLeeRay** **  
**([ https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597227 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597227))

2\. **When I Get Home by shinykarissa**  
( [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184446 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184446/chapters/18751217) )  
 **  
****3\. A Lonely Night’s Self Indulgence by onyxmin_10225**  
( [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593314 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593314) )  
  
 **4\. Snow Storm by anon_drabble**  
( [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493806 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493806) )  
  
 **5\. Under Your Spell by Duchesse  
(<https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124231>)**  
  
______________________________________  
  
**_VANDERWOOD x MC_ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** **1\. Admire the View by Lokiiwood** **  
**([ https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676950 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676950) )  
  
 **2\. Private Lessons and Phone Conversations by Lokiiwood** **  
**([ https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124292/chapters/35252357 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124292/chapters/35252357) )  
  
 **3\. Nom de Guerre by fuwafuwagem  
** (<https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778977>)   
  
______________________________________  
  
 **_SAEYOUNG x MC _ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** **1\. Manifest Destiny by Moonfireflight & PhoenixSavant ** **  
**([ https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747431 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747431/chapters/31589487) )   
  
**2\. A Cold and Broken Halleluja by Staralfurr**  
( [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210204 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210204) )  
  
 **3\. The Desperation Game by jacquie_bebop**  
( [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047971 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047971/chapters/22385156) )  
  
 **4\. All of Me Wants All of You by saizoswifey**  
( [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441140 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441140) )  
  
 **5\. Hold Me Up by BaconWaffle16  
** ( [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292649 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292649) )  
  
 **6\. I’ll Be Watching by prettysinking**  
[https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232029 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232029)  
  
**7\. I Get Off by damemads**  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340877>

 **8\. Bathroom Break by wintxersolider  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061217>**  
  
_______________________________________  
  
 **_SAERAN x MC_ **

**1\. Something to Protect by Adriana_Morgan** **  
****(** [ **https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645715** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645715) )  
  
 **2\. Let’s Play by AllButMemoryWillFade**  
( [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382525 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382525) )  
  
 **3\. First Time for Everything by PrinceForestFox**  
( [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035803 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035803) )  
  
 **4\. Sleepless Night by SaeranLover**  
( [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454487 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454487) )  
  
 **5\. Bored by MoraMew** **  
**([ https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459386 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459386) )  
  
 **6\. Your Sickening Desire by Magefeathers** **  
****2 Part Series -** ( [ https://archiveofourown.org/series/1014357 ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1014357) )  
  
 **7\. Spin My World Into Chaos by Magefeathers** **  
**([ https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105709 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105709/chapters/37619801) )  
  
 **8\. Conception by Magefeathers** **  
**([ https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839842 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839842) )  
  
 **9\. Catharsis by Magefeathers  
** ( [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356760 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356760)) 

**10\. So Strange by Lokiiwood**  
( [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324273 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324273) )  
  
 **11\. The Coriander Dress by LittleMaisy** **  
**([ https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654278 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654278) )  
  
 **12\. Flurries by 2idiotfangirls**  
( [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058261 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058261) )  
  
 **13\. Good Girl by Scummy**  
( [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804182 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804182) )  
 **  
14\. (Un)Dressing by annaoneannatwo  
** ( [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277135 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277135))  
  
 **15\. Perfect by Alecair  
** (<https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650189>)   
  
**16\. Not a Dream by CherieoftheDragons  
** ([https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512802)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512802/chapters/41254355)  
  
 **17\. Either Way by crystalstellar  
**[(https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347916](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347916))

 **18\. God is a Woman by mysticmylifeisamess_enger  
** (<https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494635>)   
  
**19\. A Birthday Getaway by AnonimousUnnoun **  
** (<https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197998>)   
  
**20\. Christmas With Saeran by Scummy  
** (<https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195623>)   
  
**21\. Sweet Drug by Alletsiva  
** (<https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319110>)   
  
**22\. Doing Laundry by cloudsofsand**  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434885>  
  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
 _ **RIKA X MC**_

  
**  
__________________________________________________**

**_  
_MUTLI-SHIP FICS  
  
** **1\. Finally Yours by suzukaze (MC x Jumin / MC x Zen / MC x Yoosung / MC x Saeyoung)**  
(<https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165008> **)** ****  
  
**2\. Buttons by shinykarissa (MC x Yoosung / Saeyoung / Zen)**  
( [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244026 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244026) )  
  
 **3\. Swiss Army Smut Story by TyphloticHaruspex (Zen x MC / Saeyoung x MC)**  
( [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134871/chapters/29784975 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134871/chapters/29784975) )  
  
  
______________________________________________  
  


 _ **JUMIN X ZEN  
  
**_ ** **1.**** ** **Zen Strikes Out by preciousbunnynoiz**** ** **  
**** ** **8 Part Series -** (<https://archiveofourown.org/series/554764>)** _ **  
  
**_ ** **2\. Cats Ears and Consent by karinahawkins**** ** **  
**** _ **([ https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168747 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168747/chapters/18717512))  
  
**_ **3\. Reciprocation by wuwu**   
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651314>  
  
________________________________________________  
  
 _ **JUMIN X YOOSUNG**_  
  
 _ **JUMIN X JAEHEE**_  
  
 _ **JUMIN X JIHYUN**_

_ **_________________________________________________** _

_**ZEN X SAERAN**_  
  
 **1\. Why Do You Do That? by Pixiemixieheart** **  
**([https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845780](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845780/chapters/22096826))  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
 _ **YOOSUNG X SAERAN  
  
**_ **1** ** **. Pillow Talk by bortzy**** ** **  
**(<https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882692>)**  
 **  
  
**  
__________________________________________________  
  
 _ **SAEYOUNG X YOOSUNG  
**_ **  
** ** **1\. Smells Like You by Psith**** **  
([ https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236954 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236954) )  
  
** ** **2\. In Your Clothes by the_rain_shall_fall**** ** **  
**([ https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238483 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238483) )**  
  
  
_________________________________________________

  
 _ **SAEYOUNG / MC / SAERAN**_   
  
**1\. The Happiest Birthday by Adriana_Morgan  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900348>  
  
** **2\. Error 707 by myimaginaryboyfriends  
** ( [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061935 )](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619355/chapters/23486514)   
  
**3\. Think of You by Adriana_Morgan (Unfinished)**  
([https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865615](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865615/chapters/26792505))  
  
 **4\. Our Birthday Isn’t Over Yet by casualpastelgay** **  
**(<https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166468>)  
  
 **5\. Drink Me Dry by sassamifrass** **  
**([ https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265179 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265179/chapters/27873684))  
  
 **6\. Come As You Are by wordsliketeeth**  
(<https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782821>)  
  
  
____________________________________________________

  
 ** _SAERAN / MC / JIHYUN  
  
_** **1 **. Bad Blood by wordsliketeeth**  
([https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098736](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098736?fbclid=IwAR1xd_K_Fnl28cQyPaUDfnCW-1y_6JMxwI-6JESC1ngsK-dYNAbb7vbg2po))  
  
  
**_____________________________________________________  
  
  
 _ **SAEYOUNG / MC / YOOSUNG  
  
**_ ** **1\. Cutie Yoosung by tusslee**** _ ** **  
****_ **(<https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143209>)   
  
**2\. Yoosung Kim’s Nudes by avalonneishere**  
( [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268792 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268792) )**  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow Me for More! ~ 
> 
> INSTAGRAM -  
> ch3rrygore 
> 
> TWITTER -  
> softforsaeran
> 
> TUMBLR:   
> coffeeandsuga


End file.
